


Shady

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [53]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Does Moxley know what a relationship is?





	Shady

Jon knows what he’s doing as he whispers into the blonde’s ear, giving her a reason to smile and making you feel about two feet tall. No, you weren’t official to the bar goers; but if they knew anything about either of you, they knew to keep their distance from the two of you. The chemistry was combustible and ready to destroy interference.

The only problem is the man you’ve come to love; he plays games like the young psychopath that he is. One minute he cannot hold you close enough, the next he cannot push you away far enough. You smile, passing out more drinks and batting your eyelashes for tips, and keep your peripheral vision on the pool table where Jon and his friends seem to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. Glancing at the clock, realizing you can stop the agony, you stop your boss upon next roll through the bar, requesting to leave just ten minutes earlier.

The timing is perfect as it allows you to slip out the back without Jon expecting a thing; he knows your schedule and plans to make you just jealous enough to ravish him upon clock out. You do the opposite, sick of the yo-yo game, and are out of the parking lot before anyone’s caught on. Turning your music up, singing along, and cruising home, you nearly miss the honking horn beside you.

Shit. One quick glance, you spot him yelling at your rolled up window. You shake your head, rolling it down and turning off your music as the two of you stop at a red light, “Left the bar so soon? It’s not nice to leave a bimbo hanging.”

“You’re bullshit sometimes, you know that?”

“Yeah, and you’re a fucking dick!” You flip him off as you roll up your window, picking up speed the second the light goes green, “Fucking asshole.” You mumble to yourself, none too shocked when he pulls into the lane behind you. Flashing his lights and honking his horn, he forces you to pull into the first empty parking lot you find – ready to kill him. He pulls in beside you just as you slam your door shut, stomping to his side of his beat up truck, “I fucking hate you sometimes, you know that? You’re so fucking full of yourself that you think this shit is okay! You’re an asshole!”

Jon’s laughing as he climbs out, watching you lose your mind, “You done, princess?”

“I’m real done. With you!” You begin to stomp away, warning him with your raised hands to maintain his distance, “Now, stay the fuck away from me!”

“Come here.” He doesn’t heed your warning, grabbing your arm and pulling you to him; ignoring your stern glare, Jon’s hands easily cup your hips, “I’m sorry for flirting. I’m a likable guy, and I forget my powers sometimes.”

“That’s your version of an apology?” You want to get out of his arms, but he brings you in closer, “Why do you do this? Why is it so funny to you that I’m hurt?”

All his humor instantly fades from his expression, his voice softening, “You’re hurt?”

“Yeah, how you think I feel when I see that shit.” You hug yourself, still within his locked hold, lowering your eyes from his, “It hurts…you hide enough as it is.”

“Hide?” 

“Yeah, I know shit about you feel about me. What you want from this—us. You act like I can fucking read your mind. I can’t. And what you did makes it seem like you are more than happy to lose me for some random skank.”

“I wish I could sometimes.” His words sting, tears building up in your throat, until his hand moves to lift your chin, “I hate that I’m so in love with you.” 

You search his eyes for dishonesty, only to find his insecurity staring back at you, “Why?”

“Because it’s easy to be let down, (Y/N). Like a fucking piano falling from a rooftop.” He doesn’t want to see your empathy focused on him so he presses his forehead to yours, whispering, “Just know that I can’t lose you. No matter what fucked up thing I do, you can’t leave me.”


End file.
